staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Października 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 4; program dla dzieci 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn 09:30 Tropiciele zagadek - Zagadka przyklejonego trampka, odc. 6 (The Sticky Stuff Mystery); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 10:00 Fantaghiro - Wyprawa po Kuorum odc.6 (The rescue of the Kuorum); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Cztery koła ratunkowe ; magazyn 11:25 Atom - Złudzenie rzeczywistości cz. 2 (Atom. The Illusion of Reality); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1353; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1741 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1876; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Dotknij życia - Biała koszula 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 4/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4521; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4522; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1742 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1354; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1877; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Siła drużyny, odc. 3 (Team spirit); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bali - Niania pilotem!, odc. 4 (Nanou - pilot!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 5/16 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera 21:50 Wspomnienie o Marku Edelmanie; program montażowy 22:05 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 5 (Lost 5, ep. 5, The Place is Death); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:55 Koniec końców; magazyn 23:30 Idealne małżeństwo (Perfect Marriage) - txt.str.777 90' kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Pamir - Ostatni rejs - cz. 2 (Untergang der Pamir, Der); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 29/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 06:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 Skarby przeszłości - Ślady marzeń - odc. 6 (odc. 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 14/26 Zakochana Bibi (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Bibi verliebt sich); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 133 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 10:55 Gilotyna - odc. 2; teleturniej 11:30 Cogito - Ballada o prawdziwym kłamstwie cz. 1; film dokumentalny 12:15 Cogito - Wpisany w gwiazdę Dawida.... Krzyż; film dokumentalny 12:50 Cogito - Odwieczni wrogowie (Relentless Enemies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 121 Bardzo długi dzień (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (One long day)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:50 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:55 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 11; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 16/255 (MASH (J 316 s. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/LX - txt.str.777; teleturniej 18:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mały Indianin - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 36; teleturniej 19:35 Siedem Grzechów Głównych po góralsku - (2) Zazdrość; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 317; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 98, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 12 - Painless); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:40 Tancerze - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:35 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 13 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:10 Pogoda 23:25 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 5 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 00:20 Oczy Angeli - odc. 6/13 (Angela's Eyes); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:15 Dr House - odc. 98, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 12 - Painless); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:00 Mieczysław Karłowicz i jego epoka (cz. 2); program dokumentalny 03:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana 08.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (104) - serial kom., USA 08.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (105) - serial kom., USA 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (288) - serial kom., Polska 09.30 Świat według Kiepskich (289) - serial kom., Polska 10.00 Daleko od noszy (34) - serial komediowy, Polska 10.30 Daleko od noszy (35) - serial komediowy, Polska 11.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (102) - serial fab. -dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1333) - serial obyczajowy, Poiska 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (227): Spektakie I akademie - serial komediowy, Polska 13.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (106) - serial kom., USA 13.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (107) - serial kom., USA 14.00 PIerwsza miłość (961) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Ostry dyżur 10 (95) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (103): Interes życia - serial 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (290) - serial kom., Polska 17.30 Świat według Kiepskich (291) - serial kom., Polska 18.00 PIerwsza miłość (962) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1334) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (93) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Gary Sinise 21.00 Komando - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Mark L. Lester 22.00 Studio Lotto 23.00 Gotowe na wszystko (92) - serial komediowy, USA 00.00 Gotowe na wszystko (93) - serial komediowy, USA 01.00 Nagroda gwarantowana 02.00 Tajemnice losu 03.00 Zakazana kamera TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 07.00 Granie na śniadanie 08.00 Brzydula (181) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, wyk. Julia Kamińska, Jacek Braciak 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1164) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Bożena Dykiel, Joanna Jabłczyńska 11.35 Salon gry 12.10 Telesklep 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.40 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.55 Agenci NCIS 3 (15/24) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Harmon 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.55 Brzydula (182) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, wyk. Julia Kamińska, Jacek Braciak 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1165) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Bożena Dykiel, Joanna Jabłczyńska, Renata Dancewicz 20.45 W-l1- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21.30 Komórka - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2004, reż. David R. Ellis, wyk. Chris Evans, Kim Basinger, Noah Emmerich, William H. Macy 23.30 Fringe: Na granicy światów (5/22) - serial SF, USA, wyk. Lance Reddick, Kirk Acevedo, Anna Torv, Jasika Nicole 00.35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.20 Nocne granie 02.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Dużo ruchu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Orliki gola; magazyn sportowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Zawód: reżyser - Kazimierz Kutz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 W rajskim ogrodzie - Krymski ślad Mickiewicza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1348; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1726; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 129; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Exodus Warszawy 1944; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Laboratorium XXI wieku - LHC odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Włoszczyzna po polsku. Warzywa i zioła z Rozalina; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Dużo ruchu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Zawód: reżyser - Kazimierz Kutz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Krymski ślad Mickiewicza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1348; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Indiańskie trofeum; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1726; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Pitbull - odc. 6; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Świat według błazna; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 Bliźniemu Swemu: Drupi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1348; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Indiańskie trofeum; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1726; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Pitbull - odc. 6; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Świat według błazna; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Wujaszek; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 04.55 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 05.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.15 TV Market 06.55 Zbuntowani (67) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz 07.55 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 08.55 Nie igraj z aniołem (94) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Maite Perroni 09.55 Rodzina Serrano (28) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.35 Mała czarna - talk show 12.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 13.45 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 14.15 Dzlewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.15 Rodzina Serrano (29) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Zbuntowani (68) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz 19.00 Nie Igraj z aniołem (95) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Maite Perroni 20.00 Huragan - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Deborah Kara Unger 23.00 Hole in the Wall - program rozr. 00.00 Rok broni - thriller, USA 1991 02.25 Mała czarna - talk show 03.20 Montreux Years 2005 (2) - koncert 04.15 Montreux Years 2005 (3) - koncert 05.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.25 Cena marzeń (37) - telen., Meksyk 06.15 Na Wspólnej (94) - serial, Pol. 06.45 Inwazja (8/22) - serial SF, USA 07.45 Twarzą w twarz 2 (2) - serial,PoI. 08.45 B jak Brzydula (45) - telen.,Niem. 09.20 B jak Brzydula (46/50) - telenowela, Niemcy 09.50 Kobra: OddzIał specjalny 2 (4/22)- serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 10.55 Telezakupy 12.35 Apetyt na kasę 13.30 Cena marzeń (38/115) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Barbara Moli 14.30 Inwazja (9/22) - serial SF, USA 15.25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 2 (7/23) - serial komediowy, USA 15.55 Twarzą w twarz 2 (3/13) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 16.55 B jak Brzydula (47,48/50) - telenowela, Niemcy 18.00 Kobra: OddzIał specjalny 2 (5/22)- serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Przyjaciele (14/48) - serial, USA 19.35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu 2 (8/23) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Umany za niewinnego - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 22.40 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks wielkim mieście 6 (17/20) - serial komediowy, USA 23.15 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks wielkim mieście 6 (18/20) - serial komediowy, USA 23.55 Bones - horror, USA 2001 01.50 Go! LaskI 04.20 Zakończenie programu TVS 07:00 Radio w TVS 10:00 Silesia Informacje 10:20 Telezakupy 10:50 Ekofan 11:20 Telezakupy 11:55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 12:15 Telezakupy 13:05 Dyżur - radio w TVS 14:00 Radio na wizji - muzyka i informacje 16:00 Silesia informacje 16:20 Premiera 16:50 Informator miejski 16:55 Produkt regionalny 17:30 Pilot 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:10 Mija dzień 18:45 Silesia Informacje 19:30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20:00 Maraton uœmiechu 21:00 Mija dzień 21:30 Silesia Informacje 22:10 Premiera 22:35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00:00 Silesia Informacje 00:45 Premiera 01:20 Produkt regionalny 01:45 Mija dzień 02:15 Silesia informacje 02:30 Usterka 03:00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 03:15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03:45 Maraton uśmiechu 04:45 Mija dzień 05:15 Silesia informacje (powt. wyd. gł.) 05:55 Informator miejski 06:00 Produkt regionalny 06:45 Telezakupy